Which one?
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Our little Fionna has three little boys chasing after her. She has to go on a date with each one, which one will she pick? Our loving and dark Vampire King, our literally hot prince, or the Candy man? M for later chapters, mostly suggestive stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time. I was thinking since this was the flipped world of Finn and Jake's Fionna isn't afraid of the water but actually likes it. **

**For this story Fionna is eighteen, Ignitus is eighteen, Gumball is 22, and well Marshall is well Marshall's age but looks 20-ish. C:**

**Fionna's pov**

* * *

I'm laying on top of one of the hills of the grass land in my swim outfit. I was catching some of the sun's rays. Cake was rolled up in a ball next to me purring. When I open one eye I see that the sun was setting. I rub my eyes and sit up. Then I remember what Cake and I were suppose to be.

"Cake, wake up." I shake her. She yawns and sits up.

"What's up baby cake?" She asks as she stretches in that weird way cats do. I stand up grabbing my backpack and slinging onto my back. She stands up and stretches herself until she's on my shoulder then she shrinks. She wedges herself between the middle part of my tube top. I was wearing a light blue tube top that ends right above my stomach and short that stop mid thigh, and instead of wearing my hat I just had my hair pulled back it was mid back length. Cake had picked out my outfit. I jog down the hill. It took me about five minutes to jog through the grass plains and to the beach.

I smile when I see the large fire. They already started the bonfire. I see Marshall first floating past the fire. When the grass gives away to sand I walk the rest of the way. Marshall was in red and black checkered swim trunks.

"Fionna," He says when he notices me. I smile feeling a blush cross my cheeks. Then I see Flame prince sitting on one long and Prince Gumball on another.

"Hey guys," I smile to them. Ignitus, the flame Prince, was staring not even trying to hide his stare. He was in black trunks with blue lightening. Gumball was in blue trunks with white spots. Gumball at least attempted to look away. I drop my bag down by the log that none of the boys were sitting on. My arms then hug around my body. Cake stretches out from where she had been and onto the log.

"For a minute there I thought you forgot about this." Ignitus said.

I give a small laugh, "No, I just fell a sleep while I was catching some sun." I walk towards the water then I look back at the guys. "Any of you coming in with me?" I ask.

"I can't." Ignitus says like I was stupid. Marshall glared at him, then he floated over the water.

"I'll get in when you do." Marshall says floating inches from the water. I smile and then run towards the water. Once I was knee deep in the water I dive through an incoming wave. When I come up for air the water was up to my breasts. Marshall was a feet away.

"Hey, I'm in, now you have to get in." I say up to Marshall. He spins around and his eyes search for me for a minute before finally landing on me. He floats over inches above the water.

"Come on Marshy, you said once I was in you would get in too." I grab his hand and start to pull him down.

"Tsh, fine." He dips down feet first. He shudders as the water creeps up his body. I smile when he is finally standing in the water.

"See not so bad, right?" I ask as I start to swim circles around him. He watches me for a minute before he grabs me.

"Stop that, you're making me dizzy." He smiles as he says that. His hands were cooler than the water. I could feel my cheeks heat up into a blush. His hands travel down my arms and hold my hands. The incoming waves were getting bigger so I stand up on my tip toes. I was almost eye level to him but I was short a couple inches.

"Marshall," I say his name softly. The next wave was much stronger than I had thought it would be. It pushes me off my feet. If it wasn't for the fact Marshall was holding my hands I would probably would have washed up onto the beach.

"Fionna!" I look over and see Cake at the water's edge, but she didn't dare get wet. She truly hated water more than anything. The only time she would put up with water is when she takes a shower, but most of the time she does that weird cat bath. She was waving her paws at me. "We're roasting some marshmallows! Come get warm up here by the fire." I look over at Marshall. He simply nods and starts to float out of the water.

"Come here," he says grabbing my hands and hoisting me up onto his lap.

"I can walk," I protest.

"I'd feel better carrying you myself." He says. "The waves are too big for you."

"You just want an excuse to carry me." I say with a teasing smile. His cheeks turn a pinkish purplish color.

"Whatever Fifi," he says floating towards the bonfire. When we get to the beach the two other boys glare at Marshall. I bite my bottom lip as I jump down off of Marshall. Marshall takes his spot as I walk over to my own spot. I sit on the sand and lean back against the log pulling my knees up to my chest. Cake grabs the towel out of my bag and drapes it across my shoulders.

"I got to go girl, Lord Mono is waiting for me. Don't let these boys touch you, if they do tell me." She glares at each boy except for Gumball. He was the only one that she trusted. After that she left leaving me with the boys.

"How was the swim?" Ignitus asks clearly annoyed I hadn't stayed on the beach to hang with him.

"Fun," I smile pretending not to notice his mood. I smile towards the fire. I raise my hands and rub them before I hold them towards the fire. The night air was kind of cool so the fire felt nice. Ignitus smirks, but not the snobby way he does most of the time. It was kind of nice actually. He was cute when he wasn't being a complete prick and being a royal snob.

"Here Fionna," Gumball says as he tosses me a bag of marshmallows.

"Thanks," I smile brightly. Cake hands me a stick she had cleaned up so I could use to roast my marshmallows. I stick one on the end of the stick and slowly toast it until it was a nice golden brown. I look over at the others, Ignitus and Gumball were both roasting marshmallows while Marshall drinks the red from strawberries. I bring the marshmallow to me. I softly blow on it before I grab it with my forefinger and thumb slowly taking it off the stick. I plop it in my mouth.

"Mmm," I murmur. I wipe the white sticky sugar off the corner of my mouth and lick it off my finger. When I look up the guys were watching me. "What?" I ask once I swallow the marshmallow.

"Nothing," Gumball says. Marshall just shakes his head.

"Really, you don't know?" Ignitus asks cursorily.

"Of course not, she's a good girl," Gumball says defensively. I give the three boys a curious look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The way you ate the marshmallow," Ignitus simply says.

"What about it?" I ask grabbing another marshmallow and biting it in half. Ignitus just shakes his head.

"Don't you know anything?" He asks.

"I know a lot of things!" I say defensively.

"Do you know how babies are made?" He asks with a smirk.

"How does that even relate to the subject?" I ask confusedly.

"Shut up hot head," Marshall warns.

"Whateves," I say shaking my head and munching on the marshmallows. A few minutes pass before anyone speaks.

"So, Fionna, how has your day been?" Gumball asks. I glance up at him.

"Good," I say before I bite another mallow.

"You look really nice," Gumball says nicely. I smile.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Nice? No." Marshall says floating up wards and looking down at me with a devious smile.

"That's not nice," Gumball points out.

"You didn't let me finish Gum-butt." Marshall says glaring at him. "Now, Fi, you don't look nice. You look hott." He grins towards me. I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Mmm, I could just eat the pink right off your cheeks." He flirts making me smile and deepening my blush.

"Marshall," Ignitus glares at Marshall. His Mohawk flickering threatening to get larger, the flames of the bonfire flicker closer to Marshall.

"Ignitus," Gumball says uncomfortable, Gumball and heat didn't go to good. Ignitus's flames drop down a notch.

"What the heck are you three fighting for?" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing," Gumball smiles nervously.

"Okay, you know what, I'm done here. If this is all," I get cut off from my rant.

"You need to pick one of us!" Ignitus says standing up. "We're fighting over you!"

"She's already picked." Marshall says floating over to me and kisses my forehead.

"W-wha?" I murmur confusedly. The other two boys were giving Marshall a death glare times infinity and beyond.

"You're called PG because that's all you do, and hot head over there would burn Fi to a crisp. I'm the only senisble choice." Marshall says. "Plus, I would be the only one that could help her make children. I was once a human too, unlike the two of you." Marshall points out.

"Does she even want children?" Ignitus asks.

"I'm right here," I say annoyed with them talking like I wasn't even here.

"Do you?" Ignitus asks.

"I-I don't know, maybe." I stutter.

"Here, I have an idea! Each of us goes on a date with Fionna and whoever she likes best gets to keep her." Gumball says.

"Why are you making me sound like a toy that you could just win from a game?!" I ask standing up and crossing my arms over my chest. Gumball looks nervously at me.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"But if I give you this shot, will all three of you quit fighting all the time no matter who I choose if I like anyone of you like that?" I ask.

"Fine," Ignitus says with a huff. So after a few agonizing minutes we finally settle who I go out with first. Ignitus first, Gumball next, and Marshall third. Then after another couple of annoying minutes of protest I walk home by myself. When I do get home I plop down on the couch next to Cake.

"What's up baby cakes?" Cake asks as she shrinks down so she can lay on my lap. I pet her a couple of times before I finally talk.

"I'm going on three dates," I admit.

"What?" She glances up at me curiously.

"The boys won't leave me alone until I finally chose one," I explain.

"Well that's unfair for the two boys. I already know which one you're going to chose even if I don't really approve of it." She says looking back down.

"Marshall agreed to it too," I say. "And it'll give the other two a chance of changing my mind."

"Hmm, I still find it unfair to the others." She says.

"Yeah, I know. This is kinda like that one show we found the dvd for. What was it?" I asks racking my brains for the title. Her and I had found some seriously old house and found a whole bunch of dvd's and luckily Bmo can play them. The one show was about people dating someone their parents didn't like.

"I'm not sure, it was weird." She says. "Okay, so onward, when is your first date?"

"Tomorrow with Ignitus." I answer.

"Well you should go to bed now if you want to get up at a decent time," she offers some advice. I take it and go to bed now. I fall a sleep wondering how tomorrow was going to play out.

* * *

**Drama bomb~! Who do you think she should be with? I'm personally for the vampire king. Tell me which one you like the best though! C: **


	2. Date one is Hott

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time. **

* * *

Ignitus gave me heads up to dress nicely so Cake found me a really pretty light blue summer dress. The dress's straps were white ribbons and there was a ribbon that went around my body just below my chest making it look like I had bigger breasts, which truly I didn't need help in that area. But of course Cake insisted I wear it. My hair was left down, the ends end about hip level. After some protesting I was finally allowed to wear my bunny head band so my hair stays out of my face.

"Twirl for me baby cake," Cake says for like the millionth time.

"Agh," I groan as I twirl around. Cake smiles proudly.

"You look beautiful," Cake says approvingly. "He'll be crazy if he doesn't think you're the hottest thing ever, including his own fiery hair." I roll my eyes. As I open my mouth to say something someone knocks on the front door. Cake gives me a devious smile.

"He's here," She says leading me down to the front entrance. She spins towards me when we are close to the door. "Don't let him get grabby on you."

"Cake," I groan.

"But make sure he goes crazy for you." She says giving me a hug and then opening the door. I gasp as I see Ignitus decked out in an amazing tuxedo. His tux was white with a yellowish hue to it, his tie was flaming red hot. He looked really cute in it.

"Fionna," He says looking me up and down with an awe expression. My cheeks heat up with all the attention. "You tanned very well." He says while he stares at my legs. I could feel Cake getting irritated with him starring at me like he was.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, he looks back up at me and gives me his signature devious smile.

"I'm not telling," he says putting his hands in his pockets and walking away from the tree house.

"Bye Cake," I say and then I follow Ignitus. "Wanna tell me now?"

"Nope," he answers bringing one of his hands out of his pocket and holding it out in front of me. A flame appears and it slowly changes into a heart.

"That's beautiful," I say softly. He stops altogether and turns and looks at me.

"No, you're beautiful," He says softly. My blush deepens and I swear to Glob that he was blushing too. "You remember the little shack you and Cake made for me?"

"Yeah," I answer slightly confused.

"I have a little picnic set up for you there." He says then leads me through the forest. Truthfully I wasn't expecting a whole bunch so when I see the set up he's put forth I'm in awe. His little shack was on top of a grassy cliff, it wasn't high up and it only landed into a small little pond. He had a nice white and red checkered picnic blanket spread out on the top of the grassy cliff, there was a single candle sitting lonesomely in the middle, on the furthest end sat a picnic basket. The sun was dipping on the edge of the horizon. I stop and watch Ignitus walk up to the picnic blanket. When he turns and looks at me, he looks more like the most perfect sunset in the whole world. Wait no, that's not right, he looks way better than that.

"Fio," He says softly and he offers his hand towards me, then he remembers I can't touch him or I'll burn. He lets his hand fall to his side. "Sit with me," he says sitting down on one end of the blanket. I smile and take a spot right across him.

"This is really nice," I say as I get my dress's bottom to curve around me. I haven't mentioned this yet, but I really don't like wearing dresses. I like 'em until I have to sit down, then the dress angers me because of it trying to show off my panties. He holds up his hand and a flame appears. At first it flares and flickers wildly then it slowly pulls together into big flame heart with his initials and mine.

"Fio, I'll do anything to keep you happy. I don't really know what or why I have so many feelings for you honestly." He says as he uses his other hand and slowly moves across the top and the inside changes so it is him and I kissing. My cheeks heat up into a deep blush. "I'll find a way so that you and I can touch with out hurting you, I would go to the ends of the world to be able to touch you and only bring pleasure and no pain." My heart just swells, this is going to be the hardest choice I will ever make. And I'm going to hate that I'll be breaking someone's heart no matter what I do. I look away fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

"Ignitus," My voice falters. I'm so use to him being a smirking jerk, so seeing his softer side was just overwhelming. "Y-you're incredible." I say.

"Here," he says trying to change my mood. I look over and see two little white containers with what looked like yogurt. "Wait for it," he says. He places one hand over each of the container. Before I could blink he flames both the containers then he softly blows on both of the containers and the fire is gone. The white is now a beautiful golden color.

"That's so cool!" I smile brightly. The rest of the night was super fun, we talked and laughed till the sun was peeking up. I gasp at the time and look at him.

"Cake is going to be mad!" I say. But I couldn't help but burst into laughter. He joins in and we both stand up. We walk in silence. We stop right in front of my tree-fort and I turn to look at him.

"You are amazing," I smile and without thinking I lean up and kiss his lips. I quickly flinch away and touch my lips softly as a curse leaves my lips. He watches me not knowing what to do.

"I'll find a way so my touch won't burn you, I swear." He promises, a fiery tear flies from his eye and vanish in the air above us.

"Ignitus," I say softly.

"Good night water user," he says. Then he looks up and says, "Well, good morning more or less." He smiles. Then he shifts into his pure fire form and snakes into the forest. I'm not afraid any more that he'll catch the forest on fire. He can control that flame. I walk into the fort and find Cake sleeping on the couch. I sit down next to her and pull her onto my lap.

"Hey," she yawns. Then she purrs. "How was the date?"

"Amazing," I sigh, "He made sure this is going to be difficult, and I still have two more dates." She laughs and then curls into my lap and I just pass out. My dream is filled with people crying and and laughing and me making hearts break.

* * *

**Aww, how you like that date? Please leave reviews for me~**


	3. Date two is Sweet

**AN~ I don't own Adventure time. **

* * *

When I wake up I find Cake sitting in front of me, scaring the hell outta me. She laughs as I catch my breath. I glare at her as she tries to stop laughing.

"Did Bubba say where he was taking you?" Cake says between laughs.

"No," I let out a sigh and sit up. I towards the window, the sun was pouring light in.

"Well, with him I would say dress up super fancy." Cake says finally calming down.

"Ugh," I groan. "I don't want to wear anymore dresses!"

"You only need to wear a dress one more time. With ML you won't need to wear a dress," She says that like she is annoyed. She loves dressing me up in fancy and little less fancy dresses.

"That's what I like about Marshall, I don't have to dress up." I explain looking back at Cake. "With him I can be myself, I don't have to act fancy and pretend to be a happy little doll. I hate acting like a doll, I want adventure and action! Him and I could go adventuring and I wouldn't have to worry about protecting himself, he can fight. He doesn't have to protect me, and I don't have to protect him. We can fight side by side, together in any battle." Cake frowns at this, which confuses me.

"Baby cake, you want a guy that can protect you." She says. I roll my eyes at her.

"Bubba wouldn't be able to, he can't even protect himself from the Ice Queen. If I'm not there to protect him, he is stuck in her freaking ice cage and I have to break him out. I can't even kiss Ignitus without getting burnt in the process. So if that logic is what you are going by I'm still looking at Marshall." I said. She smirks.

"And I know that is the one you really want." She says. With that I felt incredibly guilty.

"This is what they wanted." I say looking down. "I just hope when I make my choice they still stay friends with me." I could see it now both Ignitus and PG turning their backs to me because I choose Marshall Lee over them. PG wouldn't let me in the kingdom, and I wouldn't be able to keep Ignitus from burning cities down. I let out a sigh.

"Cake, I don't know what to do anymore," I admit. She grows larger and hugs me like our mom did when I had a nightmare when I was younger.

"Follow your heart, that's all I can tell you to do." She says rubbing my back.

"What if the other two hate me for it?" I say looking up at her.

"Then they weren't worth the effort in the first place." She says. "Gumball won't hate you. He will understand."

"But what if Ignitus gets mad and burns down cities?" I ask. Her face grows grim.

"We will have to put the lives of the innocents before his. You know what we will end up having to do," she says. I hated the truth but I did know, we would have to 'contain' his flames. After a little bit of silence Cake calls up Gumball to see what he wants me to wear. Once she is done talking to him she turns and smiles at me evilly.

I was right to know I was going to have to dress up. I always have to when it comes to Prince Gumball. Cake forces me into a giant pink puff ball of a dress. The top was tight from my breasts down to my hip then it puffs out like a giant flower. It was sleeveless, which annoyed me too, since I felt the need to pull up the dress every three seconds even though it was to tight to move off me on its own. There was a silvery design on the top that resembled flowers, the skirt part had a layer above everything else to make it look super sparkly. I glare at Cake.

"I hate you," I say through gritted teeth. She just smiles.

"I love you too, sis," She replies. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes. She grows taller and starts rubbing stuff on my face.

"Stop it," I swat at her.

"I'm almost done," She says as she plasters on lipstick. When she finally moves back my face felt faker than anything I've ever seen. I look in a mirror.

"I don't even look like myself." I complain. My hair was curled and pulled back in a low bun allowing just some of my bangs to frame my face.

"Come on, hun," She says and takes my hand and pulls me out of the room and out of the tree fort. She takes me to Gumball's palace.

"I hate this," I murmur for the hundredth time as I get off her. She stands up and fixes my hair making me groan.

"You look wonderful," She smiles proudly. I glare at her.

"Thanks." I say shortly.

"I'll get you when the sun starts to set." She says.

"I'll walk." I say turning my back towards her and walking into the palace. I found Ms. Peppermint waiting for me in the main hall at the front doors. She smiles as the door closes.

"The prince is waiting for you in the grand ball room." She says politely and starts to lead me.

"I think he is over doing this," I say mostly under my breath. She either didn't hear me or wanted to say anything because she staid quiet for the whole walk to the ballroom. It was set up like he was going to have an actual ball rather than a small date with me. Peppermint maid leaves as I walk into the room. Gumball was standing in the middle of the room. The light was dimmed, the whole room was beautiful. Soft music floated around the room.

"Will you, princess Fionna, let me have this dance with you," Gumball asks all formally holding his hand out for me to take. I bite the inside of my cheek and force myself to smile. I walk towards him and let him take my hand. "You look as beautiful as always," He smiles kissing my hand. He takes that hand in his, I place my other hand on his shoulder as his free hand touches my hip. I like him a lot, I truly do, but this didn't feel right. I let him twirl me around and we dance for a while till I grow light headed.

"You are so quiet," He says as he leans close to me. His eyes full of worry. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I force myself to smile brightly. "I'm just getting light headed," I lie. He doesn't detect the lie as he nods his head. We stop dancing and he leads me to the small table next to the wall. The table was light by two candles. He pulls my seat out for me and I have to fight the skirt of my dress down around me. He had prepared a wonderful meal of roasted goose, which I didn't think I would like and truly I wasn't really found of it but I didn't say that to Gumball, and carrot cake, which he found amusing since I'm almost always wearing my bunny hat. I look over at a window and notice the scenery changing to nighttime. I found my chance to escape.

"Oh, Cake is probably waiting for me outside, it is starting to get dark." I say standing up. He quickly stands up and holds my hand.

"I'm glad you were able to take your time and be with me." He says and without a warning he leans down and kisses me. His lips were soft against mine tasting of sweet gum. The kiss lasted much longer than I would like but his lips tasted too good for me to back down first. His lips left mine and his eyes were thick with an emotion I've never seen him wear before.

"I hope you choose me," He says softly. "If you choose me, I'll be able to make any of your wishes come true." He promises. He doesn't know what I want, and the wishes I do want he doesn't have the power to grant them. I just smile.

"Promise me you stay my friend no matter who I choose," I beg him. His lips frown but he nods.

"I'll always be here for you." He says. I smile softly.

"Bye," I say as I let go of his hand.

"Bye," I hear him say softly. I felt bad for doing this to him, but he wanted this. He wanted me to make a choice and he knew very well that I might choose someone else. I walk the forest trail alone starring down at the dirt road.

"Hey there," I jump at the sound of a voice. I whip around to see Marshall Lee floating along the trees. My cheeks heat up embarrassed to be around him in this monster of a dress.

"Hey," I say crossing my arms.

"How'd Bubba's date go?" He asks floating closer.

"Okay," I answer.

"And the brat's," he asks.

"Again okay," I reply. He smiles.

"Looking forward to our date?" He asks.

"Yes," I admit, then I give him a doubtful look, "Unless you want me to wear a dress. I think I've worn enough dresses to last a life time." He gives me a devious smile.

"I might tell Cake to dress you up," He lies.

"I might not go then." I bluff. He smirks.

"You do look cute in that dress though." He says honestly. "I'm actually kinda jealous of the other guys, they get to see you in a dress. But wear less make up the next time though."

"I didn't do the makeup, Cake did." I explain.

"I know," he says all knowingly. "You know how I know?"

"No," I answer.

"Because," he softly says floating closer just softly touching my shoulder. "I've told you before that you are beautiful without it so you don't wear that crap unless Cake forces you to." I smile.

"I'm going to break hearts," I say softly looking at him. "I hope they don't hate me for it."

"They won't hate you, they'll hate me." He says kissing my cheek, making me blush.

"This is cheating," I smile. He picks me up and puts me on his lap.

"I never said I played fairly with the others." He says. I couldn't help but laugh. With him I felt free, with Gumball I had to act like royalty, with Ignitus I couldn't touch him. If it wasn't for the fact I couldn't touch Ignitus there would have a real rival in this unfair match. I let him take me to the tree fort and dropping me off before I got to close to the fort that Cake would be able to see us together.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Of course." I answer and walk towards the fort. The rest of the walk was done in silence. Cake was again asleep on the couch. I shimmy out of the dress and into p-jays and lay down with Cake on the couch.

* * *

**I feel bad not giving Gumball a fair chance...I'm not much of a gum lover. Sorry. Well as usual I love getting reviews so please leave some for me~!**


End file.
